


Hoary

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Younger Erwin, he passes in his sleep please be gentle i've cried enough, i gave myself feels so now i pass them to you wink wonk, like super duper old, younger Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Some days Eren can’t remember his own name, but he knows theirs as soon as they walk in the door.





	

Some days Eren can’t remember his own name, but he knows theirs as soon as they walk in the door. They found him.

_Too late_ he thinks _but at least they have each other._

They don’t notice him at first, too busy tidying the room and changing the bags in the trash cans. They’re wearing bright blue volunteer shirts, pressed and tucked immaculately like they’re still in the military.

Levi pauses on his way to change the sheets of the bed closest to the door, his eyes catching on a dark spot on the linoleum floor. He kneels down, uses a handkerchief he takes from his back pocket to wipe at it.

It makes Eren laugh, which catches Erwin’s attention. He looks up from the bed, charming smile in place to greet the room’s occupant.

His smile drops as soon as he sees Eren.

“Levi,” Erwin says.

“You have two fucking arms in this life, Erwin, you can make a bed by your--”

“ _Levi_ ,” he repeats with more urgency.

Levi sighs in irritation and looks up, follows Erwin’s gaze and drops the handkerchief in his hand.

“Fuck.”

Both of them rush over. Erwin immediately takes Eren’s hand, rubs his thumb gently across Eren’s skin. Levi doesn’t touch him, just looks at him like even breathing too much might break him.

“I’ve never seen you so young,” Eren says.

“I’ve never seen you so old.”

Eren grins and that seems to break the tension, Levi steps closer and runs his hand through Eren’s thin, white hair.

“Fuck,” he says again, softer.

“What have you been doing all these years?” Erwin asks.

“Tell us everything.”

+++++

“You didn’t,” Erwin laughs.

“I did. And I’m pretty sure I still have a mark from when my bare ass hit the water.

“You just want us to look at your wrinkly old ass,” Levi scoffs.

“Still looks better than yours.”

Levi snorts and rolls his eyes affectionately, Erwin chuckles.

“There you two are,” one of the nurses say as she come into the room.

Her appearance startles them. Levi stops threading his fingers through Eren’s hair and practically breaks his neck to hop off the corner of the bed by Eren’s head where he’s been sitting. Erwin - albeit reluctantly - let’s go of his hand. Eren frowns at the loss of contact from both.

“The bus is leaving. It’s time to go back to school.”

“Can’t they stay?” Eren asks.

“Mr. Yeager, you’re awake! How are you feeling today?”

“Good. I’ve had great company. They’ve been humoring me and listening to my stories.”

“That’s wonderful. But I’m afraid they do have to leave for now.”

Eren sighs. Erwin and Levi look equally unhappy, and the nurse seems to pick up on this.

“Oh, but you can always visit again! We gladly welcome anyone who wants to come and spend time with our seniors.”

“Thank you,” Erwin says to the nurse

“You’ll still be here, right?” Levi asks Eren.

“Where am I going to go?”

That night Eren falls asleep thinking of them - of the short time they spent together in this life, and the last, and the very first. It seems never ending and Eren apologizes to them in his dreams because he knows he’s not going to wake up. But he will see them again, that he is sure of.


End file.
